Cálida navidad
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, pasarían juntos una navidad calurosa en Kame House. Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [One-Shot]


Lugar de ambientación: Kame House.

Personaje a incluir: Uranai Baba.

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

**Sólo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Cálida navidad"**

Y ahí seguía esperando al pelinegro a que terminase la tarea que le fue encomendada por parte de la matriarca Son, aburrida de esperar coloca el codo derecho en la mesa para recargar su mentón en la mano la cual su expresión reflejaba enojo permitiendo ver el ceño fruncido como se caracterizaba estar desde un principio y suspira, llevaba más de media hora allí sentada en el mismo lugar sin mover un solo musculo, sin nada que hacer porque el híbrido no se lo permitía. Su sentido del oído sólo escuchaba silencio total a excepción de la música que el pequeño objeto parlante emitía. Mirando hacia el frente, observo con desconfianza a la anciana que estaba frente a ella, quien igualmente la observaba con una mirada que pareciese de muy pocos amigos.

Relajando sus facciones, ahora que se recordaba, la había visto una vez cuando el padre de Gohan tuvo que regresar al otro mundo. Sus neuronas empezaron a trabajar con un sinfín de preguntas que quería preguntarle pero… ¿cómo abordarla?, acción que hizo morderse el labio inferior. No obstante, la anciana entendió las intenciones de la chica.

―Qué quieres preguntar, niña ―habla.

Videl, no le quitó la vista de encima algo sorprendida por que la anciana pareciese que le leía la mente, aunque debatió internamente si le preguntaba a la anciana.

― ¿Y bien?, cuáles son tus preguntas ―vuelve a preguntar.

―Bueno, usted es una bruja, ¿cierto?

La anciana cierra los ojos por la pregunta de la hija del campeón del mundo― una bruja adivina, niña.

―Ya veo ―dice―. Y con esa bola de cristal ve sus predicciones ―señala con el dedo índice la esfera que está al lado de la bruja.

―Exacto, es obvio. No solo eso...

―Explíquese, señora ―frunce el ceño la hija de Miguel.

Piensa― _"señora, que se cree..."_ ―Con una vena saltando en su sien por el comentario de la ojiazul― chiquilla insolente. Yo puedo ver el pasado, presente y futuro además de que puedo hacer muchas cosas más que no te puedes imaginar ―sonríe.

― ¡En serio! ―Videl se levanta abruptamente de su lugar colocado ambas manos en la mesa la cual asusto a la hermana del maestro Roshi que casi se iba de espalda― no me estará tomando el pelo ¿verdad? ―se endereza y la mira de reojo cruzando sus brazos.

― ¡Hablo en serio mocosa! ―la mira con desdén― nadie ha dudado de mi porque soy la mejor bruja que haya existido en todos los tiempos.

La ojiazul regresa a su lugar bajando su vista tratando de ver la lógica de ese asunto. Sí bien ella era una escéptica de primera ya que no creía las patrañas de adivinos, ni de bruja o todo lo conllevase a ese tipo de personas. Empero, hace un tiempo pudo darse cuenta de su entorno en el que se estaba sumergiendo con respecto a los Juegos de Cell o Majin Boo, mordiendo su uña del dedo pulgar la cual empezó a nacer cierta curiosidad en su interior.

―Bien ―fija nuevamente su vista en la anciana― podría decirme que me deparara el destino, por favor.

―"_Vaya, que muchacha tan temperamental"_ ―piensa Uranai Baba.

La pelirosa toma la esfera entre sus manos colocándola en medio de la mesa, moviendo sus manos alrededor de la bola al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba palabras que para Videl al escucharlas eran de otro idioma la cual desconocía. Viendo expectante el ritual, la hija de Miguel se queda callada viendo como en la esfera se formaban unas siluetas dentro de ella, sintiendo como los parpados le pesaban, lentamente cayo en las manos de Morfeo.

―Veamos, que tanto puede pasar ―ríe.

― ¡Hermana, que tanto haces! ―baja las escaleras ayudándose del bastón que siempre acostumbra a llevar, el anciano ve a la hija de Mark recostada en la mesa profundamente dormida, volviendo a ver a la bruja.

―Cosas rutinarias, Roshi. Termina lo que tengas que terminar con Gohan ―coloca las manos en la mesa entrelazando sus dedos― de este asunto me encargo yo.

**-o-**

Mirando a la adolescente se acerca a ella para despertarla― Oye, niña. Despierta.

―Eh… ―abriendo los ojos lentamente para que se acostumbraran a la luz― ¿qué me paso?

―Es normal que suceda esto ―encoge los hombros. La hija de Miguel la mira extrañada―. En fin ―moviendo nuevamente sus manos alrededor de la esfera― lo que veo es que tendrás una vida aburrida y solitaria. No tendrás a nadie a tu lado, nadie con quien compartir tus alegrías, tristezas…

― ¡Eso no es verdad! ―reclama enojada.

Uranai baba la mira.

Silencio.

―Es la verdad, niña.

Esas palabras empezaban a molestarla de sobremanera, levantándose, rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada de la casa tomando el picaporte cerrando la puerta tras de ella con un portazo. La bruja, sonríe.

**-o-**

Tumbándose en su cama boca abajo, Videl no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedió ya que su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto sin dejarla en paz. Si bien, sintió que el día fue largo; sin embargo, estaba cansada ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a volar tan seguido. Gira sobre su eje quedando boca arriba sus ojos azules miraban el techo blanco de su habitación, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente estaba en las manos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del astro rey entraban en la habitación, sintiendo una pesadez rodear su cintura con su mano palpa quien o que era. Abriendo sus ojos de golpe, gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda en donde se encuentra a alguien que conocía perfectamente.

¿Por qué estaba metido en su cama?

Incertidumbre.

Sin entender, lentamente se quita de encima el brazo del semi-saiyajin dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Sin prestar atención a su entorno, abre la llave del lavabo la cual no noto su apariencia, juntando sus manos para recolectar agua en ellas se agacha para echársela en lla cara. Al enderezarse, se ve en el espejo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

―Que está pasando, esta no soy yo…

Tocando la puerta― ¿Estas bien, cariño?

La hija de Mark se voltea, no podía creer que Gohan le hablara así, que estaba pasando. Mirando su mano izquierda ve una argolla de oro en el dedo― S-si es-estoy bien.

―Está bien, recuerda que hoy tenemos cena navideña aquí en la casa, todos van a estar invitados. Mi madre y Bulma ayudaran con los preparativos.

―De acuerdo ―contesta para seguirle la corriente.

―Iré a revisar a Panny ¿Si?

―Si.

¿Panny?, ¡Quién demonios era Panny!

Videl al salir del baño, camina con sigilo de la habitación su audición escuchaba las voces de los habitantes que la conformaban en la habitación contigua. Al entrar se da cuenta que el erudito tenía entre sus brazos a una bebe de un año.

―Mira, Panny ya llego mamá ―dice acercándose a la otrora justiciera― saluda a mami.

El infante solo atina a mover sus pequeños brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

Las horas pasaban y la llegada de personas que ella conocía se hacían presentes, estaba tan distraída ya que no sabía exactamente qué hacer ni como seguir con esa locura.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en ese lugar? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto sale corriendo de ahí.

―Que le pasa a Videl, ¿se encuentra bien? ―pregunta la matriarca Son.

―No lo sé, no me explico que le sucede ―preocupado.

―Esta como medio loquita mi cuñada ¿No?

― ¡Oye!, más respeto jovencito ―regaña la matriarca Son propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Corriendo por el pasillo, directamente se dirige a su habitación la cual se encierra en el closet, Videl se encontraba hincada cubriéndose los oídos y con los ojos cerrados meciéndose ce atrás hacia adelante con movimientos suaves sin pasar desapercibido el llamado el chico: _"¿Videl?, despierta"_.

― ¿Videl?, despierta. Ya es momento de irnos.

La ojiazul empezó a abrir sus parados al escuchar la voz del hijo de Milk se sobresalta.

―Todo bien, Vi ―dijo.

Incorporándose, observa confundida a su alrededor para posteriormente fijar su vista al chico la cual tenía una cara de preocupación y solo atino con un movimiento leve de arriba hacia abajo en señal de afirmación― todo bien, Gohan ―sonríe para no preocuparlo― vámonos ―se levanta lentamente de donde estaba, caminando al lado del pelinegro dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la entrada donde por un instante se detiene a mitad de camino para observar el lugar vacío donde se encontraba la anciana y piensa ―_"¿todo fue un sueño?, ¿qué clase de bruja era esa?... todo se sintió tan real que..."_.

Su corazón empezaba a latir a gran velocidad sintiendo sus mejillas arder empezando a pintarse de color carmín.

¡Casada con Gohan, que locura!

―Segura que te encuentras bien, Videl ―colocando una mano en el hombro de la hija del Mark.

―Sí, estoy bien ―evadiendo la mirada azabache tan penetrante del saiyajin― no te preocupes, es algo sin importancia.

Sí bien recordaba en aquella ilusión, se mostraba en un futuro no muy lejano que ella estaría uniendo su vida al lado del semi-saiyajin formando una familia. Pero pese a eso tal vez la anciana le hizo una mala jugada ya que solamente eran muy buenos amigos. Bufando, se recrimino por creer esa tontería, por eso odiaba a esa clase de personas. Admitía que le agradaría formar una familia con el híbrido pero no estaba segura que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos por el guerrero.

Los dos chicos justicieros salieron de la casa― de acuerdo. Lamento la demora ―se rasca la cabeza― esto de los preparativos para la cena navideña aquí en Kame House no es lo mío, sinceramente debió ocuparse mi mamá y Bulma.

― ¡¿Qué?! No va a ser en Capsule Corp., entonces para esto te mandaron ―sorprendida― ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

―Alguien propuso que fuera aquí, lo siento mucho Vi no creí que fuera importante contarte ―arquea una ceja― que pasa, ¿hay algo de malo en esto?

―No, nada. Nos vemos mañana ―emprende vuelo dejando a su acompañante desconcertado.

Volando por el cielo, la joven justiciera estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Mirando su figura distorsionada en el mar volvía a repetirse a ella misma que la que fuera que haya sido… había sido tan real como cualquier otra cosa, flexionando una de sus brazos para pellizcarse el cachete acción que hizo que cerrara los ojos por el dolor que sentía.

―Debo dejar de pensar en esa ilusión ―hace comillas con sus dedos―. Qué tal si esa señora solo me engaño ―abriendo los ojos de par en par con una mirada tan expresiva que podía notar en el agua cristalina― ¡juro que me la pagara lo que me haya hecho!

**-o-**

El día para la cena de navidad había llegado, en Kame House la casa estaba llena con tantos invitados, claro que era un lugar pequeño pero al menos todos pasarían una cálida navidad en la isla a diferencia de otros años. Videl observaba que todo el mundo estaba feliz no importase en donde o como se encontrasen lo importante era compartir en familia como era de esperarse de la numerosa familia que se formó con el pasar de los años e inclusive de que la familia Satán estén con ellos.

Después de la muerte de su madre, nunca celebraba navidad pero su progenitor la obligaba a estar en esos días con él... no es que no quisiera estar con su padre si no que no era lo mismo pasar la navidad solo ellos dos. La hija de Mark, se sentía nostálgica ya que hacía tiempo no se sentía así, llena de alegría… ahora entendía que la llegada de Gohan a su vida le cambiaría por competo. Levantándose de su lugar, la joven justiciera decide tomar aire fresco observando el cielo nocturno, en esos días no había podido sacarse de la cabeza aquella ilusión que la bruja le hizo ver, martirizándose día con día.

―Fue tan real que… ―se dice ella misma.

Uranai Baba la seguía de cerca observándola a cierta distancia que creía que era considerable. Sabía perfectamente que aquella predicción la había afectado mucho ya que ayudó a que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por el chico.

Videl se sentía observada, presintiendo quien era la persona que seguía sus pasos― Que quiere anciana, se perfectamente que es usted ―frunce el ceño.

―Que muchachita tan perspicaz. Solo es para recordarte que esa consulta no fue gratis ―sonríe para extender su pequeña mano arrugada moviendo los dedos― me debes cinco mil Zenies.

― ¡¿Qué! Usted es una... ―tragándose sus palabras al mismo tiempo que infla sus cachetes. Agarra su bolsa y saca la cantidad de dinero para dárselo en la mano bruscamente― bien, al fin y al cabo yo no lo necesito tengo más de donde provienen esos.

―Lo sé, eres la hija de Mr. Satán será fácil sacarte más dinero ―ríe a carcajadas―. Fue un placer hacer negocio contigo jovencita.

―Vieja loca ―cruza los brazos mientras la veía elevarse por el cielo volando encima de la bola de cristal, Videl no podía salir de su asombro. Vaya que la hermana del maestro Roshi era persona tan codiciosa.

Gohan se coloca detrás de ella, respirando hondo para calmar su nerviosismo al estar cerca de la dueña de ojos azules― ¡Feliz navidad, Videl! ―coloca la caja a la vista de la ojiazul esperando a que la tomara la chica.

Videl, no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del alter ego del Gran Saiyaman tomándola por sorpresa― ¡Oh, Gohan! no te hubieras molestado no era necesario que me dieras algo pero gracias ―sonrojada.

―No agradezcas ―coloca la mano en la cabeza colocándose a la misma altura que la chica― en estos días te note muy extraña y quise dejarte sola, no quise presionarte. No sé qué te haya pasado ese día que saliste volando y la verdad me… preocupe mucho.

―Gohan… ―lo mira sorprendida.

Incomodidad.

Sorpresa.

―Anda, abre tu regalo ―sugiere para apaciguar el momento.

―Eh, sí.

Sentándose ambos pelinegros, Videl coloca la caja en la arena buscando con la mirada por dónde empezar a despegar el papel. Deduciendo por donde, la primogénita de Mark con delicadeza toma un borde de una esquina pero el nerviosismo la empezaba a invadir, su brazo temblaba lentamente ya que no le paso desapercibido al hermano de Goten.

―"_Que será…"_ ―piensa.

Gohan voltea a verla, pudo notar la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de ella, era como estar hipnotizado por aquella hermosa mujer que tenía a su izquierda. Subiendo un poco más, los ojos azulados de su compañera mostraban un brillo que había visto hace tiempo. El hijo de Goku recordó aquel día en el que empezó a enseñarle a controlar su ki, volteando hacia el mar sonrió para el mismo alcanzando a escuchar las palabras de la chica: "no puede ser".

Videl agarro el objeto idéntico al que el pelinegro portaba en la muñeca izquierda. Anonadada, voltea a verlo sin que este la viera a los ojos.

―He esperado mucho tiempo y creo que es el momento de decirte si… ¿quieres ser mi compañera como la Gran Saiyaman dos? ―la mira sonriendo― no tienes que decirme ahora mismo tienes todo el tiempo necesario.

Con movimientos rápidos, la ojiazul deja el reloj en la caja para luego abalanzarse sobre él rodeando con sus brazos delgados el torso del chico. Acto que, a Gohan se le subieron todas las tonalidades a la cabeza hasta llegar a un rojo intenso.

―Acepto ser tu compañera, Gohan ―separándose un poco― es el mejor regalo que he recibido, muchas gracias.

―De que ―sonríe tiernamente.

― ¡Gohan, tu regalo está adentro! ― señala.

―Eso puede esperar…

Como si el mundo se detuviera los dos se miraron a los ojos acercándose lentamente como si fuesen imanes, sintiendo las respiraciones de cada uno al contacto de sus pieles poco a poco hacían la distancia más corta rosando sus labios con los del guerrero.

Entrando en razón, recuerda que están en una casa ajena y que alguien pudiese verlos.

Vergüenza.

―Lo si-siento ―separándose, dejando una distancia considerable entre ambos― y-yo no era mi intensión ―sonrojada.

Sin decir nada, Gohan la jala hacia el para depositarle un beso. Videl se sorprendió por la acción del guerrero ni floja ni perezosa correspondió el beso pero esta vez con pasión, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos, ambos se dejaron llevar la cual disfrutaron del momento aunque no les importase si los vieran en una algo romántica.

Al separarse ambos rieron.

―Tengo una pequeña condición ―sujeta la mano del saiyajin.

―Y cual es.

―No me obligues hacer las poses tan ridículas que haces.

Gohan niega con la cabeza ante la petición de la Gran Saiyaman dos― creo que eso será imposible Vi. Es parte esencial de la presentación del Gran Saiyaman bueno en este caso los Gran Saiyamanes.

― ¡Por Kami-sama! ―cubriéndose los ojos con las manos recargando la cabeza en el brazo del moreno.

El primogénito de Milk empezó a reír por la chica, no la culpaba pero era necesario hacer cierta presentación, abrazándola por la cintura la atrae más a su cuerpo. Sentía felicidad al estar cerca de la chica. No obstante, en un lugar cálido y agradable pasó lo que tenía que pasar la cual expresaron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, quería con demasía a la dueña de ojos azules la cual le profesaba a la joven un amor tan puro. Besando la frente de la pelinegra la cual hizo que se avergonzara por tal afecto que le demostraba.

Por otra parte, Videl estaba segura que la anciana le había mentido sobre la predicción que le hizo en días atrás para así abrirle completamente los ojos al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el chico.

Tal vez al ver esas imágenes era lo que en un futuro pude pasar.

Tal vez ese sueño que tuvo, le depararía el destino.

Ilusión.

Videl, admitía que esa era la mejor navidad que haya pasado en toda su vida, algo extraña pero una de las mejores. No podía pedir más, estar con ese grupo de personas la hacían remotamente feliz. Tal vez el vacío que reinaba en su ser fue remplazado por la familia z pero principalmente la familia Son era su otra familia.

―Feliz navidad, Vi.

―Feliz navidad, Gohan ―cierra los ojos sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba y pensó― _"gracias anciana"_.

Empero, ¿así sería su vida al lado del erudito?

Solo tenía que averiguarlo con el pasar del tiempo.

**FIN.**

No sabía que escribir y estuve pensando mucho en cómo hacer el fic; primeramente tuve una idea propia de mí pero como que me estanque y ya no sabía cómo proseguir. Tome más o menos la idea de mi querida amiga **Princess Saremi **la cual fue quien aporto una parte para que yo me aventurara en hacer el fic, sin embargo mezcle lo que tenía en mente y lo de ella, aun así… mil gracias por la ayuda One-Chan Sarita creo que sin ti no hubiera escrito nada, espero te guste lo que hice jeje.

Y espero les haya gustado este humilde fic. Quiero agradecer a la página de Facebook: **"Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en** **español"** por realizar nuevamente este concurso, mil gracias.

Bueno cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica, hasta tomatazos si gustan son bienvenidos.

Por último, les deseo mucha suerte a todos los participantes que sé que lo harán muy bien, en eso no hay duda.

Les deseo una muy ¡Feliz navidad a todos! espero se la pasen muy bien en compañía de sus familias y seres queridos.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
